Spirits
by DoubleBladedPublishers
Summary: Thousands of years ago, the domains of the Earth were ruled by extraordinary creatures. In a battle with the Darkness, the creatures lost their bodies and became spirits, which made them powerful and let them exile the Darkness. Now, at a meeting of the five Schools, new hosts will be chosen. Can three of the hosts fight the Darkness, or will they die trying? Rated M just in case
1. Scorpion of the Desert

_**Delsin **_

The Darkness sucks. I mean, we've been fighting it for thousands of years, yet it still doesn't die. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself and explain myself. My name is Delsin. I have been training along the Path of the Scorpion for my whole life. Oh, what's that? You normals out there don't know what I'm talking about? Not surprising really. You normals don't even know that there is a war going on, a war for control of the planet. I will now tell you the story of the Spirit Animals, the guardians of our world.

Thousands of years ago, amazing creatures ruled different parts of the world. The great Scorpion ruled the deserts, manipulating the heat and living fire known as Wildfire. The dragon of the mountain and the rocks controls the earth and metal. The wise and dangerous Leviathan ruled the sea and the cold. The stealthy Serpent ruled the plants and the jungle. The Phoenix ruled the skies, raining down fire and burning suns on her enemies. But there was one Spirit Animal that was corrupted by a force known as the Darkness. The Bat, Vampirus, was corrupted by the Darkness and sought to corrupt and rule all of the domains. The Pure Spirit Animals joined forces and went to war against Vampirus and the Darkness. After one hundred years, Vampirus was banished from the world and so was the Darkness, but at a cost. The Spirit Animals became pure consciousness, kept in gems until a worthy host came along. The Darkness returned one thousand years ago, when the Post-War time was ending. The First Hosts discovered that the Darkness was returning through Fractures, or splits in the skin of time and space. They made all Fractures heavily guarded. They decided to enter war once again, and this time, they trained people from ages sixteen to fifty in magic based off their own Spirit Magic. They had entered a never-ending war that they can't afford to lose.

Now, back to the present day, where I prepare to demonstrate my talent to the Spirit Masters so they may decide whether I am a worthy host. I am wearing my best combat outfit, a dark red shirt with the Scorpion symbol on it, jeans, and a golden combat chain wrapped around my wrist. I walk up and stand before the three Masters. I bow, and the Masters say, "Begin with Sand." I raise my arms to the sides and concentrate. In under five seconds, I am levitating inside a massive sandstorm. "Now Desert Heat," the Masters say. While in the sandstorm, I begin generating nuclear bomb-level heat. The sandstorm, the grains of sand heating up, turns into glass. "Finally, use Wildfire," The Masters say. I concentrate and I imagine the Spirit in its pure form. Bright blue glowing fire begins to take shape under the sandstorm. It becomes a scorpion the size of a bus. The Masters then say, "This has concluded your trial. You must await the Day of Choosing to see if you will be chosen." I bow and say, "Thank you." As I leave, I think about showing them the other powers I have, my Scorpimorph powers. I decide not to show them.

I have been waiting since Trial Day for the Day of Choosing, and now it's here! Everyone from all 5 schools are here in this ancient stone arena. Snakes, with their green robes, wait impatiently. Us Scorpions, with our black leather jackets and red shirts, each with the Scorpion symbol on them, stand still and wait. The Phoenixes, the boys with their red-orange shirts, the girls with red-orange flame-decorated dresses. The Leviathans, with their blue and green apparel, meditate quietly. The Dragons, with their dark, neutral-toned clothes, levitate rocks and show off their abilities. A bell rings, and silence follows the sound as it washes over the crowd. The Grand Master comes up to speak. He wears a cream-colored combat robe and boots. "Members of the Schools. You know why we are here. We are here to find out the New Hosts' identities. So, here's how this shall work. We shall release the Spirit Gauntlets, filled with the consciousnesses of the Animals, into the crowd. They will attach themselves to the arms of the Host of their choice. He opens the first box. "The first Spirit to be released shall be Serpentus, the Snake," he says. The green grassteel snake-like gauntlet slithers out and onto the arm of a Snake initiate. His irises become bright green. The second box is opened. "The second Spirit to be released is Scorpus, the Scorpion," says the Grand Master. The scorpion-like gold and red desert metal gauntlet scuttles into the audience of Scorpion initiates. I feel something warm clamp onto my arm. The spirit has chosen me. I hear a deep voice in my head say "_Hello, New Host. I am Scorpus. What is your name?" "Delsin,"_ I say. "_You are a good, strong, brave, and patient Host, and that is why I have chosen you." "Thank you,"_ I say. "_I also detect a presence. A presence I haven't felt since my first Host. You're a Scorpimorph, aren't you," _he asked. "_Yes, sir, I am," _I reply. This is the most exciting day of my life. But this was also the day I met Ari and Lilith, and the day that everything went to hell.


	2. Phoenix of the Sky

_**Ari**_

Since the Spirits choose someone close to their own personality, I will probably not get chosen. The name's Ari from the Phoenix school. Today is what people refer to as Trial Day. On Trial Day, all of the School members stand before the Master Council and show their stuff. I'm next, and to be honest, I'm kind of nervous. I step into the room. The masters stare down at me, their faces scowling. One of them speaks. "Hello Arizona. Let's begin with Fire." My hands go aflame at the snap of my fingers. I point my hands at a target in the corner of the room. A column of fire springs from my hands and instantly incinerates the target. "Very good," the master says, "now to try Solar Skin." I focus. My skin heats up. I have become a walking, humanoid sun. I relax, and my skin returns to its normal state. "Again, very good, " says the master, "now for your final test. Now for Supernova." I focus, and I position my hands apart from each other, my fingers open. I see a small, orange sphere of light slowly growing in between my hands. I let it grow and grow, until it is the size of a basketball. I then create five more, about the size of baseballs, which I set to orbit around the larger one. I force them up in the air and snap my fingers. All six detonate. causing an energy pulse to rocket through the room. "Very well done," says the master, " you are dismissed."

The Day of Choosing is finally here. I am toward the back because I am very shy and I don't talk much. My hair is light brown with blonde highlights. My eyes are a dull blue, which are different from most of the girls' brown eyes. My dress is the least fashionable of all the girls, being a plain red and knee length. The other girls have sequins and way above the knee. You might say I'm modest and never break the rules, and you also might say I'm a nerd. They gather around and make predictions about who will be chosen while the Spirits are let out. They mostly say Sarah's name, who is very popular. Never once did I hear my name. When the Snake is let out, I let out a sigh of relief. When the Scorpion is let out, again, I relax. Then, "Next is Phoena, the Phoenix." I tense up. I only see a flash of red and orange let out, and then, it's gone. A minute later, Sarah, the most popular girl at my school, looks at me says with envy, "You're not getting picked. You are nothing like a-" She is stopped mid-sentence as the ball of metal comes hurtling toward me. The metal wraps around my neck and solidifies. I hear a voice in my head, "_Hello, Ari." _"Who is this," I say, somewhat freaking out. "_I'm Phoena, and I'm in your head, so relax. I'm about to look into your memories," _the voice says. I see a stream of images flash before my eyes, all memories of mine. The day I got a dog. The beginning of my training. Trial Day. I see them all flash before my eyes before they end with a flash. Now, a whole new set of memories flash before my eyes. Memories of battle. Memories of death. I breathe in. These are the memories of Phoena. They have finally stopped after a long time. I take a look at the girls' dumb-struck faces. The boys are clapping for me for once."Why me?" "_You seem gentle and patient." _"I'm shy and an outsider, while you are an outgoing spirit." "_You are wrong. A true Phoenix always listens to both sides of the story before he or she acts bravely. You have always listened. Now is your time to act with bravery."_ I then stood up with dignity and courage. I wasn't afraid of Sarah or her followers anymore. I then was escorted out of the arena with Sarah's dumbstruck face behind me. As I walked out, Phoena spoke. "_I sense a power, an energy in you. You're a Phoeniximorph, aren't you?" _"Yes, I am."


	3. Leviathan of the Sea

_**Lilith**_

I guess you could say I'm a rebel, I don't really like to follow the rules. I'd be surprised if I were to get picked as a host. Hell, I've been suspended from normal school three times! My name's Lilith though, and I'm from the Leviathan school, I'm about 5'9, and I have blue sapphire eyes (people say I'm special because I have that eye color), with black eyeliner around them. I have black straight hair with blue and green streaks. I wear a black v neck tee with a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans and combat boots. I guess you can tell my favorite color is black I don't know why, because my school colors are blue and green so I look really different from my friends. Secretly, I am also a direct descendant of the first Leviathan Host. On Trial Day, I walk in to the Masters' Room. Each Masters' Room for each School looks different. The Leviathan Masters' Room is, so far, my favorite. It is a large, marble room, with a stone platform in the center of the room. Around the platform is water, and there are multiple large great white sharks swimming in it. "Hello, Lilith," says one of the Masters, "let's begin with Water and Ice." I focus and an orb of water floats up in between my hands. I focus even more, and it freezes. Ice spikes shoot out from beneath the surface of the orb. "Very good. Now for Storm." I create a giant hurricane-blizzard hybrid in no time. I snap my fingers, and it stops. "Impressive. Now comes the fun part." Puzzled, I ask, "What fun part?" As I ask, the platform drops out from beneath me and I fall into the shark infested water. I realize that I can't breathe. I focus, and my Levimorph abilities kick in. Three gill slits appear on the sides of my neck. The sharks surround me. They are about twenty-one feet feet long. My hidden ability kicks in again. My hair glows blue, and then becomes a mass of anemone-like stinging tentacles. The sharks lunge. My hair stretches and stings them. In my mind, I scream at them, "Leave. Me. Alone." They back off and swim away. I get out of the water, turn my hair back to normal, and close up my gills. The Masters look at me, mouths agape with surprise. "You're a..." "Yes, I'm a Levimorph. Deal with it," I say as I walk out.

I stand in the back of the room watching the Day of Choosing happen. I think I might have fallen asleep or something, because I woke up to a mellifluous, kinda harsh voice in my head, saying, _"Get up you dimwit!"_ I woke up startled realizing that everyone was staring at me. "What, " I ask. I hear whispers, _"How'd she get picked!?"_ or _"Impossible!"_ I get up and wipe my eyes. I lean over to my friend Cas and whisper, " What are they staring at?" " You," he says. " What!? Why?" I demand. " Because you have been chosen," he says pointing to my arm. I look down and and realize that my arm is glowing a blue green color, I roll up my jacket sleeve and see a tattoo of the Leviathan that starts at my wrist and ends at my shoulder. "But why?" I ask. "_Because I see great things in your future."_ said the thing in my head. "_Who are you?"_ I ask. "_LEVUS, YOU DIMWIT!" "OK, ok, God," _I say, "_and stop calling me dimwit, DIMWIT!" "Calm down," _says Levus, "_you're freezing things."_ I look down at my feet. A thick patch of ice is spreading from my feet. I look at my hair. It has turned pure white with pale blue streaks. I hold a lock of it and I calm down. The ice stops spreading, and I watch as the lock of hair I'm holding turns black again. I listen as the Grand Master calls out the final Spirit name. "The final Spirit to be released is Dracos, the Dragon of the Earth." I see a dark orange and bronze cylinder go hurtling towards the crowd of Dragons. I see it land with a burst of bronze light. A girl rises above the rest. Her hand is encased in territe, the Earth metal. Then I realize that the territe on her hand is the form the Gauntlet took, the form of a territe glove. As I think this, I am escorted out of the arena. While I walk, Levus speaks. "_I feel something within you. An ancient power, hidden in your genetic code, in your soul. You're a Levimorph, a descendant of my first host, Raven Aegis._" "Yes, I am. I knew that would raise my likelihood of getting chosen, but I didn't expect to actually _be _chosen," replies Lilith.


	4. Venom

_**Delsin**_

I am escorted into a room along with the other hosts. The room is large, with a one way glass ceiling so we can see the feet of the people standing above us. All of us look forward. The Grand Master stands in front of numerous weapon racks, five for each Spirit Path, each with different types of weapons. The Grand Master says, "Take your pick of these weapons. Each is unique." We all walk to the weapon racks. A flash of red and gold catches my eye right away. I pick it up. It is a red and gold desert metal sting chain, the weapon of the Scorpion. It is about five feet long, with a serrated, stinger-like blade on the end of the chain. I say, "What do you think, Scorpus?" "_When I see this weapon in your hand, I see the weapon of a noble and hardy warrior, who thinks before he strikes. We should pick this weapon," _he says. I whirl it in my right hand, and it wraps around my left wrist, taking the form of a red and gold watch. I look around. The Leviathan host picks a blue-green sword hilt, with a tentacle-like guard and a sapphire set in the center. When she presses the gem, a three foot blade springs from the center of the guard. I see the Phoenix host. She is holding a knife whose red-orange blade seems to be flickering like it's on fire. I look closer and I realize it _is _on fire, but the blade still flickers. I hear a voice behind me say, " May I see what you've picked?" I turn around and I see the Grand Master. It's weird to see him up close. He has white hair, a beard, and glowing white eyes. I remove the watch from my wrist and I whip it out into sting chain form. "Ah, I see you've chosen Venom. A formidable weapon, with the ability to transform enemies struck by it into sand." "Wow," I say. I whirl it back on my left wrist and it goes back to being a watch. I walk to the circle in the center when I hear a sound. It's a whistling sound, like a bomb falling. It is coming towards the glass. I jump out of the way right before it lands, crashing through the glass and embedding itself in the floor. The Grand Master focuses, and the hosts step forward, weapons ready. I get a good look at it. It is a diamond-shaped crystal about the size of a basketball, and it is purplish-black. The surface cracks, and I whip out Venom. Smoke comes out of the surface, and begins to form into a humanoid shape. I step towards it, while whirling Venom. It comes into focus, and I back away. It is about five feet tall, with a pale, scarred body and the head of a jackal with black eyes. Its arms are assymetrical, one arm with a clawed hand, the other with a black, spiked tendril where a hand should be. Its legs are that of a spider, black and as thick as my arm. It lunges at me and I slash it into two piles of sand. For some odd reason, I press the ruby in the head of the gauntlet. The gauntlet begins to glow. The gauntlet crawls onto my chest and latches on. Desert metal plates begin to spread the length of my body, covering me in desert metal armor. My shoulder pads have the symbol of the desert on them. _Well, this is neat,_ I think. "_I know,"_ says Scorpus.

I look around, and the other hosts are summoning their armor. We hear a whoosh, and we look behind us. The Grand Master has summoned a large hammer, made of glowing white crystal. He summons glowing white crystal armor as well. He runs forward, and formulates a plan. "Okay Hosts, I have a plan. We have to get to the Cavern of the Spirits. Once there, we will use the Crystal to send you Hosts away from danger, so you can be transported away from danger." We run out, and the Choosing Grounds are covered in dead, eviscerated bodies. I hear one of the Hosts puke. The others cry. I say only one thing before letting a tear run from my eye. "Scorpus, sync with me." I feel a surge of power go through me. My eyes glow red and gold. In two overlapping voices, we say, "Let's send these Darkness assholes back to where they belong. When they fuck with my friends, they fuck with me."


End file.
